creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Sylonline
Sylonline is a chemical element with atomic number 6s, symbol Sy. It has a very high magnetic permeability of 1.2x1022 NA-1. Thus a current as small as 1 nA is enough to generate a magnetic field of 12000 Teslas. When no current is flowed through sylonline, it is used as a magnetic shield. When current is flowed through it, it is used to generate the strongest magnetic fields known to lodorians and humans. Properties Physical At standard room temperature and pressure, sylonline is a blue translucent liquid. It boils at 1126.41 K (853.26 °C, 1567.87 °F) and freeze at 130.29 K (−142.86 °C, −225.15 °F), Sylonline is highly paramagnetic and conductive due to the presence of m charges which facilitates the aligning of the magnetic domains, and chains of sylonline molecules with delocalized electron clouds. Chemical Sylonline is inert towards acids and bases, oxidizing and reducing agents except fluorogen and studium. Sylonline reacts readily with sofoline and carbon to form complex structures. Sylonline reacts easily with organic compounds with a long and extensive carbon chains and attach to it. Isotopes Sylonline has 2 known naturally occurring isotopes 12sSy and 13sSy. It also has a number of known radioisotopes. Allotropes Naturally occurring sylonline consist of Chains of Sy20 molecules arranged in a cubic lattice, with extensive electron clouds in between the chains which is responsible for its conductivity. Tetrahedral ‘diamond’ sylonline consists of a covalent network of sylonline molecules arranged tetrahedrally like that of diamond. It is a transparent solid with higher refractive index than diamond. It is slightly harder than diamond due to the stronger Sy-Sy bonds than C-C bonds in diamond. Diatomic sylonline (Sy2) is only stable in the gas state and is the dominant allotrope in gaseous sylonline with pale violet color. A class of sylonline rings (Sy2n+1) is known. They are waxy pale blue solids. Other sylonline allotropes analogous to those of carbon such as sylonline nanotubes, fullersylonene, glassy sylonline and sylonlene are also known and have many applications in nanotechnology. Compounds Sylonline is quite inert thus special conditions are often required to form compounds. Sylonline and sofoline can bond together easily to form various sylon-sofo chains and rings. The sofoline portions can easily bond with other elements and compounds to form sylon-sofognic compound hybrids. Placing liquid sylonline in a jar of chlorine and then exposed to UV light can produce tetrachlorosylonline (sylonline tetrachloride, SyCl4) which is a white crystalline solid and is stable up to -120°C. Using SyCl4 placed in hydrogen or hyrogen filled jar and irradiate the mixture with UV produce sylonchloroform (SyHCl3) and Sylonline chlorohyride (HrSyCl). Both are white powders which are stable up to -45°C. Using SyF4 instead forms sylonfluoroform (SyHF3) and Sylonline fluorohyride (HrSyF2). Organic compounds Due to its inactivity, sylonline present in organic compounds in the form of bridges or attached to the sofoline or carbon skeleton. The compound can be non magnetic, diamagnetic or paramagnetic depending on the location of the attached sylonline atoms or clusters. When bonded with sofoganic or organic compounds, they can form important biomolecules with unusual magnetic properties. Occurrence Sylonline is commonly found as impurities and ligands in ores abundant with carbon and sofoline. It is also present in trace amounts in food items and in the atmosphere of planets in the A-L universe. It is abundant in asteroids. In the standard universe, sylonline loses its m charge and becomes carbon in the form of graphite. History Sylonline is first discovered as an impurity in a highly magnetic graphite sample in 2321 by 3 scientists from the University of Liber when they analysed it using a transmission electron microscope. Production Laboratory Sylonline can usually be obtained by roasting a highly magnetic graphite sample. Carbon dioxide is produced, leaving sylonline behind as it is inert to oxygen. It can also be obtained by reducing sofoline doxide. Sylonline will be left behind. Commercial/Industrial Highly magnetic graphite samples or sofoline dioxide are roasted or reduced respectively. Sylonline is collected as the residue. However most of the sylonline is extracted at the asteroid belt. Biological role Sylonline can be found as bridges and cofactors in sofoganic or organic proteins. It is a micronutrient required by organisms in the A-L universe. Sylonline has no biological role and is toxic to humans. Applications Elemental sylonline Poured in plastic tubing and with huge current passed through to generate very strong magnetic fields for accelerators. As magnetic shields for sensitive instruments to shield against stray magnetic fields. Sylonline compounds Due to their instability, they are only limited to research. Safety and precautions Sylonline should be kept away from any electrical source when not in use as even a tiny current is enough to generate strong magnetic fields that can damage vital organs or causing ferromagnetic materials to become projectiles and causing damage and injuries to the surroundings. Sylonline is toxic to humans as it can attach to carbon cains and inhibit important enzymes.